1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermally stable, electrically conductive substituted and unsubstituted doped conjugated polymer compositions having a relatively high electrical conductivity and preferably having relatively high thermal stability and to compositions comprising such conjugated polymers and other materials as for example fillers, polymers, and the like. Another aspect of this invention relates to polymer articles, including films, inks, fibers, coatings and the like formed from the polymer compositions of this invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has recently been an increased interest in the electrochemistry and electrical phenomena of polymeric systems. Recently, work has intensified with polymers having extended conjugation in at least one backbone chain. One conjugated polymer system with strong hydrogen bonding and polar interactions currently under study is polyaniline. See for example European Patent No. 0017717 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,963,498, 4,025,463, 4,855,361, 4,798,685, 4,806,271, 4,851,487, 4,940,640, 4,798,685, 5,006,278 and 5,069,820; and PCT W089/01694 and PCT W090/102797. Another conjugated polymer system which is capable of strong hydrogen bonding and/or polar interactions is polypyrrole. See for example EP0055358.